Love Bug
by ispksarcasm
Summary: When a "love bug" bites Jack and Daniel the two become infected and can't keep their hands off the girls they love. Jack/Sam and Daniel/Janet
1. Chapter 1

Love Bug

Disclaimers: you know the drill

* * *

"Unscheduled off-world activation," General Hammond inwardly groaned. Nothing here ever seemed to be calm for long. He got up and walked down to the control room.

"It's SG-1, Sir," said Harriman.

"Open the iris," he replied. You know, you really think they could figure that much out on their own, he thought as he walked down to the gateroom. A few seconds later Major Carter stepped through supporting a very unconcious Jack O'Neill, followed by Teal'c who was carrying Daniel Jackson over his shoulder.

"Medical team to the gateroom."

"What happened Major?" Hammond asked.

"I don't know sir, we were walking towards the civilization the UAV showed and then a bug flew out of nowhere, and bit both of them and then they fell down unconcious," she said as she lowered her CO to the ground.

"Right, well let's get all off you to the infirmary," he said as the medics arrived.

* * *

Janet Frasier knocked on the door frame of General Hammond's office. He nodded to her and she entered, "Sir, both Dr. Jackson and Colonel O'Neill are still unconcious. Their test results are all normal except that there seems to be a severe over activity in the emotion center of their brians, and their hormones are out of control,"

"Well, what does that mean Doctor?" he asked, not sure he wanted to know.

"I'm not sure, it doesn't seem to be life-threatening, which is always good news but I'm not positive about about what the physical effects of this will manifest as,"

"Right, Doctor, I'll let you get back to work. Dismissed."

"Thank you sir," she said as she turned and exited the office, her heels clicking down the hallway.

* * *

Samantha Carter was worried sick. She volunteered for the first shift so Teal'c could go kel'no'reem. She had been hoping they would wake up soon. Janet had said that the test results were normal aside from a little over activity in the brain. So why weren't they waking up. She wondered what was happening to them, sometimes they were smiling, like this was the best moment of their lives but then there were times when they were so obviously in pain, that it killed her to sit there and not be able to do anything. And she now had nothing to distract her. They had been unconcious for about 5 hours now and she had already finsihed the book she had brought. She didn't dare leave to get another one, what if they woke up in that time?

Janet walked into the room and sent a nod at Sam and then looked at Daniel. Sam knew that Janet hated to see anyone who was hurt or sick when there was nothing she could do to help, but when it was Daniel it hit her just that much harder. She walked over to Daniels and began to check his charts, Janet sent a glance at her friend and saw how worried she was. "Sam, I'm starting to think I should give you all frequent flyer cards your here so often," she said walking over to Jack's charts.

Even though she was completely worried her best friend knew how to make her smile, "No," she replied, "just put in a revolving door."

Janet smiled and opened her mouth to retort just as the Colonel stirred. "Samantha," he muttered and his eyes fluttered open. Sam practically flew over to his bed.

"Sir?" she said, he looked up at her but his eyes were still unfocused. As his eyes adjusted he seemed to recognize her and he grinned a goofy grin.

"Carter!" he practically shouted, seemingly over-joyed to see her.

"Yes sire, it's me," she smiled at his reaction to her, glad that he was awake.

"I have a secret Carter," he said tauntingly.

"Sir?" she asked, he had lost her completely. It seemed he didn't care that he had lost about half a day or that he was in the infirmary with no explanation, and now he was talking about secrets?

He motioned with his fingers for her to lean down and she did. He put his lips next to her ear and whispered, "I love you," Her eyes widened in complete shock and she froze, not sure of what to do now. She had had feelings for her CO for a while but this was _way_ unexpected. With a smile he truned her head so their eyes met and then without warning he kissed her right on the lips.

She knew Janet as well as everyone else was shocked, but nothing compared to the surprise she was feeling. She was about to pull away and ask what the hell was going on when she felt something slide from his mouth to hers but it wasn't his tongue, it was something less solid. And suddenly she was falling asleep, she pulled away as she crashed to the floor and gasped, "Jack," before they both fell unconcious.

* * *

Janet once again knocked on the door to General Hammond's office. He was pacing the room as he waved her in he stopped and looked at the Doctor, "Sir, I have some good news and some bad news."

"Good," he said indicating which he would rather hear first.

"Both the Colonel and Major Carter are awake," he nodded, "However the bad news is that Major Carter now has whatever it is that has infected the Colonel. They can't seem to restrain themselves because of the increased hormone levels and so far all the effects hafve been, well Sir, public displays of affection."

"So I've heard," he said, he had heard about the officers lip lock. "So, what happened to them, Doctor?" he asked.

"Well, Major Carter said that the two were bitten by a bug. I believe this bug, a sort of love bug if you will, injected them with something. Im not sure if this is what it was intended to do, but it's messing with their hormones, they can't stop themselves."

"Why did Colonel O'Neill choose Major Carter?" he asked.

"We're not sure, sir, I think it may have been because she was the closest to him when he woke up," she said convincingly, this was a lie. When the Colonel had woken up she had been the closest, and he had said her name _before _he had opened his eyes. She had a pretty good idea that this wasn't at all random, but she wouldn't sell out her friends especially when it could end in a court marshall.

He nodded, "What do you advised Doctor?"

"Well, sir, I'm not sure there's much we can do except try to find a cure. We've already tried restraining them and they both severe withdrawl symptoms that may have been life threatening. I think the best we can do is to keep them from um... going too far, while we try to find an antidote."

Again he nodded, "And what of Doctor Jackson?"

She frowned, "He still hasn't woken up, sir. I'll let you know when that changes."

"Thank you, Doctor, dismissed," She walked away, but as she did she couldn't help but wonder who it was that Daniel would choose and tried to squash the part of her that prayed it was her.

* * *

When Janet entered the infirmary it was to find Jack and Sam in a rather akward position. Jack was lying in the hospital bed while Sam straddled his hips, their hands roaming each other shamelessly, locked in a kiss so passionate that half the room was blushing. She grabbed a handful of straws and cut them to different lengths. She walked over to the group of doctors and nurses and said, "Short straw has to draw their blood," she watched everyone glance at the couple and then back at the straws, warily taking one. They compared and the nurse who got the short one groaned loudly and then went to gather the necessary supplies.

The nurse took Sam's arm and attempted to tie it off, hoping to go unnoticed, but Sam broke the kiss to glare at the poor nurse. Jack took the opportunity to trail kisses down her neck, forgetting the nurse completely Sam threw back her head and moaned, "Jack," as the nurse blushed furiously, drawing the blood. As soon as the nurse pulled out the needle the two were lip-locked again.

The nurse grimaced at the thought of having to do this again and began to tie off Jack's arm. Janet smiled and tried very hard not to laugh as the nurse cowered from the glare the Colonel sent her. Just then something in the bed behind her moved, she turned just in time to hear Daniel mumble, "Janet."

Her heart fluttered, did that mean he had chosen her? Did that mean he _loved_ her? She went over to him and put her hand in his giving it a squeeze to let him know she was there. His eyes fluttered open and he gazed around the room. As his eyes came into focus he looked at the hand in his and then gazed up to her face. The intensity in his gaze was overwhelming and she felt herself blushing. "Janet," he repeated, with his free hand he reached up and brushed her cheek with his finger tips. She shivered at his touch but turned her head into his hand.

He pulled her down gently and then his lips met hers in a sweet sort of way. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she shouldn't be doing this, that she should pull away before she becomes infected too. But right now all she really cared about was that he had chosen her and the feel of his lips on hers. She felt something pass between his lips into hers and just before they collapsed she gasped, "Daniel," and then fell to the floor.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Please leave a review, the more reviews the quicker I post! okay so thats not true but still i like reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers still apply.

enjoy. O.o

* * *

Dr. Weston, Janet's 2IC, entered General Hammond's office, "Sir, I have some bad news," he started, the General looked up at him a little surprised to see Dr. Weston instead of Dr. Fraiser, "Dr. Jackson woke up and infected Dr. Fraiser. They're both awake now, but they are um... otherwise occupied."

General Hammond sighed and stood up. "Is there anything we can do Doctor?" He asked.

"All we can do is find an antidote as soon as possible, I agree with Dr. Fraisers original theory that to stop them from um... their actions would be rather dangerous to their health and that to stop them from going to far is the best we can do."

He didn't like the way this was looking but what else could he do? "Alright, Doctor. Get back to work,"

"Thank you Sir," he said as he turned from the office.

* * *

Their lips met again, the sweet touch of his lips on hers was enought to make Janet's eyes roll. Her legs straddled his waist as she leaned over so his lips could reach hers. Her hands found their way under his shirt and explored his muscular abs while his fingers teased at her legs, sliding over her hips, tracing circles on her arms until they locked in her hair. She slid her tongue out to meet his and when it did she heard him give a low groan. She grabbed the hems of his shirt and tried to lift it over his head but she felt someone else pulling her arms away and his shirt back down. She pulled out of the kiss and growled at the someone who looked very nervous, but she completely forgot about the nameless person and the offence they had committed when Daniels lips pressed against her throat. She moaned and then pulled his lips back to hers for another searing kiss.

She could hear mumbling in the background but it all seemed unimportant, what was important was Daniel and the feel of his lips on hers and the taste of his breath on her tongue. This was all that really mattered, yet as she pulled away for breath that she desperately need she listened some of the mummerings in the background.

She heard an excited voice, "Look, I think the antidote is working!"

There was a chorus of "Oh, thank God," and then a, "Yes, see how the hormones are clearing away. This'll definitely work. Let me get this cleared with Hammond and then we'll..." but that was all she heard because Daniels lips had found hers again.

* * *

Sam moaned into his mouth. His hands tickled her legs as he traced patterns on her skin. He kissed the hollow of her throat and ever so slowly moved his way up across her neck to her jaw, nibbling on the spot where he felt her pulse beat beneath her skin, until he finally found her lips. She played with the salt and pepper hair at the nape of his neck, twirling the short strands between her fingers. His fingers slid higher up her thigh and the kiss became even more passionate in anticipation, their tongues met and played for control. She suddenly realized she was out of oxygen and pulled back to breathe, his fingers inched up and higher and higher, her back arched and she cried out in pleasure, leaning down to kiss him again.

And then suddenly all that pleasure was gone and there was a sharp pain in her arm. She cried out and heard Jack do the same, and a few sedonds later she heard two other cries, the voices sounded familar but she couldn't place them. She felt herself falling into blackness. She thought about Jack, his eyes, his smile, his touch and his kisses. She made a promise to herself as the dark threatened to chrush her that no matter what she would be his. And then she felt herself slip away.

* * *

Jack woke and groggily sat up. He looked around, why was he in the infirmary? He looked to his right, Janet and Daniel waved from their own beds and then he turned to his left and saw Samantha Carter. He raised an eyebrow in question, wondering what had happened that had caused all them to be here.

"It'll come to you, Sir," she said. He closed his eyes trying to remember, the events of the past day flooded his mind, Carter, beautiful, wonderful Carter kissing him, having his attempts to remove the annoying clothes from her gorgeous body foiled by some nurse, telling her that he loved her, everything, he remembered everything. Then he remembered the regs.

"Oh, shit," he said, his eyes fluttering open.

"No kidding," the other three said at the same time. They all smiled a little at the coincidence but the smiles faded as General Hammond entered the room.

"Glad to see you're all awake and seem to have regained control of you're actions," he said causing the two girls to blush and the boys to look anywhere but their commanding officer. Jack opened his mouth to say something about the obvious impending court marshall when General Hammond said, "Because you were under the influence of an alien virus, there will be no consequences for you're actions." They all let out breaths they hadn't known they'd been holding. "Dr. Weston? Am I right to assume they'll be fine?"

"Yes, Sir. I was just about to release them all as you walked in."

"Right, well then. SG-1 along with you, Dr. Fraiser, are on leave for one week. Enjoy you're time off," he said and then practically ran from the room. Seemingly not wanting to be involved in the inevitable akward conversation.

Looking down Jack noticed that they were fully dressed in civilian clothes. He also noticed that there seemed to be an excessive amount of layers. He counted two sweatshirts at least. He smiled, 'They really didn't want to make this easy for us,' he thought. The memory of Carter's lips on his was already bitter-sweet. What if she had only kissed him because of this odd infection? What if she hadn't?

Daniel and Jack's eyes met, they were both thinking the same thing. Plan of action: get off base, then try as best they can to fix this. Jack yawned, he looked for his watch but couldn't find it. "What time is it?" he asked mid-way through another yawn.

"Um..." Sam looked down at her watch, she was shocked to see that it was Jack's. 'When the hell had that happened?' she thought. "It's 1800 hours," she announced. As if on cue all their stomachs rumbled.

"Dinner time," Daniel chimed causing them all to smile.

"Well, we're on leave right? So why don't we go somewhere together, you-know _off_ base." They all seemed to get his point because they nodded.

"O'Malley's in town?" Janet suggested.

"Sure," they all agreed and hopped up, walking to the elevators. They rode up in silence, there was no way in hell they were talking about this on base. They walked out to the parking lot, spliting up. Trying to be greener about the earth that they tended to save they had all started carpools. Janet climbed into Sam's Car while Jack hopped into Daneil's and they were off.

* * *

"So..." Daniel started, his hands on the steering wheel gazing at the road.

"We're screwed," Jack supplied.

"Yep that's pretty much my thoughts summed up," Jack smiled at his friend. "What are we gonna do?"

They both knew pretty much what had happened. After they were bitten by the "love bug" the infection, or what ever it was, had caused them to relive their lives. It was like watching a movie on fast foward. They saw all the happy moments, but they had both witnessed things in their life times that they would rather not see again. The thing, what ever it was, was scanning their memories, searching for the one they loved. They were'nt sure what the girls had seen or knew but they were both pretty smart and the two men knew that they couldn't cover this up easily.

"Not sure, maybe they'll understand?" he asked, how he wished he believed it.

"Hopefully..." Daniel trailed off. Then something entered Jack's thoughts and he turned toward Daniel.

"So you and Janet, huh?" he asked, he could see the color coming up in Daniels cheeks and knew that this would be a fun car ride.

* * *

"So what are we gonna do?" Janet asked Sam as she drove towards the restaurant.

"I have no clue, Janet," she answered honestly. "Though, even if anything Jack said was true, it wouldn't make a difference, there are all the regs,"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Sam, though I'm pretty sure what he said was all true," she had sympathy for her friend. She already knew their feelings for each other. To those who knew them well enough it was almost painfully obvious. She was even thinking General Hammond might have an idea, but he would never sell out his flagship teams leading members for feelings, as long as they didn't act on them.

Sam smiled, suddenly she seemed to have an idea."You and Daniel however, have no such regualtions," Janet blushed, this was going to be a long trip.

* * *

The girls pulled into the restaurant and hopped out of the car. They crossed the parking lot and entered the building, giving their name. They were told it was a ten minute wait so they sat down to wait for the boys. Sam still pestering Janet about what she was going to say to Daniel when he got there. Janet's face was entirely red when the two men walked in and spotted them. When they walked over Sam noticed how Daniels cheeks were also flushed and she smiled at Jack nodding her head at the two, and he grinned back, they knew it would work out between them. Their names were called and they sat down placing their orders and handing back the menus. As the waitress walked away they were left to an akward silence.

"So..." Sam said, trying to break the ice.

"So..." came the reply from the other three. They suddenly realized the situation they were in and started laughing all at the same time. It started as a giggle and it grew until the entire table was laughing so hard their sides hurt. They sobered when they began to get strange looks from the waitresses and other customers. Their waitress brought them their food but seemed almost wary of them which made them want to burst out laughing again but they managed to restrain themselves.

As they began to eat they talked like they always did, comfortabley as friends should. They talked about nothing important, just silly little things like the weather or the Simpsons episode that Jack had missed. It was natural, it was them. It was when they had paid and were leaving that things got a little akward. They knew they had to work these things out so they split up differently this time. Janet hopped into Daniels car and Jack after attempting to be the driver climbed into Sam's passenger seat. That's when it grew akward again.

* * *

Daniel kept his gaze decidedly on the road as he opened his mouth to speak. "Janet, I..." he started but was interupted by her.

"No, Daniel, let me please." He nodded and she continued, "Look I was able to figure out that the 'choice' wasn't exactly random." She paused and he became very nervous, what if she really didn't want him that way, he braced himself for a long string of future apologies, "And I... I feel the same way Daniel."

His jaw dropped, "You do?" he asked completely incredulous, as he stole a glance at her. She looked... completely gorgeous, he realized. He had thought this car ride would be spent apologizing to her for having chosen her and for that leading to anything she wouldn't um... normally do with him. He didn't understand, she was the amazing, beautiful, smart girl, they just didn't go for guys like him.

She nodded, then realizing he couldn't see her she spoke up, "Have for a while now, Daniel," He pulled off the highway and onto the shoulder of the road, he was having trouble focusing on the road and now would be a very bad time to die... again.

"I'm sorry," he said, "but could you explain?" He was really confused, how could she like him? Let alone _love _him.

She smiled, she reached over and touched his cheek, "We'll _Dr. Jackson_, you are very smart and funny and _sexy _and you're a _very_ good kisser," she winked at him, his eyes widened but he said nothing, "and I _love_ you."

He couldn't take it anymore, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, tentatively, asking for her permission despite her previous admission, he got his answer when she pressed hard against him. At this he pulled away and said,"Sexy... really?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "_Very_,"

He smiled and pressed his lips to her throat and trailed kisses along her neck until he reached her ear. He put his lips against her ear and whispered, "I love you too," and they picked up where they left off, but this time there were no nurses around to keep them from _going too far._

* * *

Jack sat in the passanger seat of Sam's car playing with the radio station, never listening to a song for more than five seconds. "Would you cut that out?" Sam asked laughing slightly at his jittery behavior.

"Sorry Carter," he said and he switched to drumming on his legs, Sam stuck out a hand and placed it on his knee untill he looked at her.

"Stop it Sir," she said still smiling.

"Sorry Carter," he mumbled. She laughed, as they pulled onto his block. She pulled into his driveway and he hopped out. They realized they hadn't talked about much yet except for the Colonel's annoying behavior. "Want a cold one?" he asked, inviting her inside.

"Sure," she said and she climbed out of the car too. He opened the door with the keys under the mat and then walked inside her following after, he stripped the many sweatshirts leaving himself in just a white t-shirt and then went inside to grab two beers. She closed the door behind her and sunk into the couch. She had been here enough times before to feel at home on that couch. He came back in and extended a beer to her before he sat down in the lazy boy next to the couch. She took it and gulped down a large sip, she had a plan that she couldn't believe she was about to try and a little liquid courage might help. "Sir?"

"Carter?"

"Did you mean what you said to me?" she asked and he began avoiding her eyes.

"I say a lot of things Cater." He replied but he knew exactly what she was asking.

She put down the beer and scooted toward the end of the couch so that she was closer to him. "Did you mean it when you said you loved me?" she asked quietly.

There was something in her voice, something that sounded a lot like raw need, it was that something that made him meet her eyes and once he did, the answer came out of his mouth before he had a chance to stop it, "Yes," he whispered.

She took in a deep breath and then said, "Close your eyes,"

"Carter?" he asked.

"Jack... close your eyes." It was the use of his first name that caused him to obey. He put his beer down and closed his eyes, he could feel Sam's breath as she got closer and then suddenly her lips were on his and she was kissing him like she had before they had taken the antidote.

When she pulled away he opened his eyes and met hers, "Sam?" he asked.

"Sorry, must be some after-effects," she bit her lip to keep from smiling, looking up at him through her eyelashes. He smiled openly and pulled her into his lap so that her knees were on either side of his hips, their lips just inches apart.

"Oh, yeah," he said smiling, "after-effects," and his lips met hers again.

* * *

A/N: FIN. what'd you think? let me know please and thank you to all who review'd and favorited this story already and who hopefully will.

now, to get back to all that work I've been procrastinating. Wish me luck!


End file.
